


Forgetting Valentine's Day

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, at first, betty is a cute and supportive and understanding girlfriend, bughead - Freeform, he redeems himself, jughead is a little bit of an idiot, valentines day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9764642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: Jughead forgets about Valentine’s Day, but Betty doesn’t care because she is a little cutie and knows that the holiday isn’t really Jughead’s style.But once Jughead realizes his mistake, he is determined to make this the best Valentine’s day ever, because that’s what Betty deserves.Jughead enlists the help of their friends to pull off a last minute romantic gesture.





	

“Hi Juggie” Betty greeted him with a soft kiss on the lips when he met her at her locker.  


“Hi Betts, you get that History paper all finished?” Jughead leaned back against the lockers next to her.  


“Yeah, barely. I was up late finishing it.” Betty shut her locker. She slipped her arm into his. “Walk me to class?”  


“Of course.” Jughead said with a chuckle. “It happens to be right on my way.” The two of them walked into Bio together and took a lab bench in the back. Archie and Cheryl sat next to them while Veronica and Kevin sat in front of them.  


Biology was Jughead’s favorite class of the day, partially because all of his friends were in his class, but mainly because Betty was. Labs suddenly became more interesting when she was working beside him. They were great partners, and they worked well together. In the past, Jughead had dreaded labs because it meant that he would be forced to be with whoever didn’t have a partner, he would’ve much rather worked alone. But now that he had Betty, he found himself looking forward to labs.  


The class went quickly as always. Jughead gave Betty a kiss and promised to meet her after school. Afterwards Archie caught up with Jughead.  


“Dude, so what are your plans for tonight?” Archie asked in a whisper. Jughead gave him a sideways glance, wondering why he was acting so secretive.  


“I was just gonna go to Pop’s, work on my novel a bit.”  


“Ha ha, but seriously, what are you going to do?” Archie laughed sarcastically. Jughead stopped walking and stared at his friend.  


“I just told you” He spoke slowly  


“Jug, are you serious? Do you not know what day today is?” Archie looked at him incredulously.  


“Um..Tuesday” Jughead scowled, wondering what Archie was talking about.  


“Jughead...it's Valentine’s Day. Your first Valentine’s day with Betty. Please tell me that you were messing with me and that you remembered that it was Valentine’s day.”  


“Um…” Jughead looked sheepishly at Archie.  


“Oh Jug”  


“Well, I have studiously ignored this holiday for years, you can’t blame me for forgetting about this time.” Jughead looked around, now noticing the pink and red balloons and cards and flowers in the arms of his fellow high schoolers.  


“Betty didn’t mention anything about it?” Archie asked with a raised brow  


“No” Jughead sighed, “She probably figured that I wouldn’t want to do anything”  


“Well, do you?”  


“For her, yes. I may not be a romantic, but Betty is and she deserves a good Valentine’s day.” Jughead’s mind was spinning, slowly forming an idea.  


“I know that face, you’ve got a plan?”  


“Yes, but I’m going to need your help.”  


“For you and Betty, anything” Archie smiled and clapped Jughead on the shoulder.  


*****  


“So you’re really not disappointed?” Veronica asked Betty. Betty rolled over and looked at her.  


“Ronnie, I already answered that. No I’m not disappointed. Valentine’s day just isn’t Juggie’s style. He’s not one for gimmicks or grand romantic gestures, and that’s okay. I love him exactly the way he is, I don’t need him to change.”  


“Betty, you’re really sweet you know that.” Veronica reached over and tweaked Betty’s nose. Then she stood up and walked over to her purse. “And let’s say that Jughead did plan some big gesture, how would you feel about that?”  


“I would be surprised, and obviously I would love it, but I am definitely okay with the fact that he didn’t.”  


“But...what if he did?” Veronica stepped forward and pulled an envelope out of her bag, holding it out to Betty.  


“What is that?” Betty stood up and walked over to her. The envelope was marked simply with her name, but she immediately recognized the writing as Jughead’s. Betty looked up at Veronica in surprise.  


“Well go on, open it” Her friend urged. Betty obeyed, inside was a single sheet of paper with the words:  


_Go to the first place we met_  


“Veronica, what is this?” Betty asked, but her friends just shrugged her shoulders. “Well, I can see that you are going to be helpful.” Betty stuck her tongue out at Veronica.  


“Where did you two meet?”  


“The little playground near the elementary school.”  


“Alright let’s go.” Veronica pulled Betty’s arm and the two girls headed to the playground.  


“Juggie was sitting on that bench over there.” Betty pointed when they reached their destination. “I came over and talked to him because I was new and he was the only one not playing and I wanted to know why.” Betty walked over to the bench and found a single rose and another envelope.  


_Our first date_  


“Pop’s” Betty said and started walking, excitement growing inside of her. She couldn’t believe that Jughead was actually sending her on a romantic scavenger hunt.  


“You guys had your first date at Pop’s?” Veronica said catching up to her, “how original”  


“Hey, don’t mock it. We thought about going someplace fancier, but we decided that we were both more comfortable in a place that was familiar.”  


“You know, I admire what you and Jughead have” Veronica said looking sideways at Betty  


“How so?”  


“You guys are both so chill and comfortable with each other. There are no games between you two. I’ve never had a relationship like that.”  


“Jughead and I do get along really well. There are no games because we can just be ourselves around each other.” Betty smiled as they walked into Pop’s  


“Oh Betty, I was wondering when you’d show up. You’re booth is reserved.” Pop Tate greeted them when they entered. Betty looked to the corner where Jughead and her had their first date, the booth was empty with a reserved sign on it.  


“Looks like that’s for us.” Betty gestured towards it. She and Veronica sat down. Betty looked all around the booth for another envelope, but didn’t find any.  


“One old fashioned vanilla milkshake for Betty Cooper.” Betty looked up in surprise to find Archie setting down a milkshake in front of her. “And this is to open when you are finished.” Archie set down a letter and slid into the booth next to Veronica, grinning at her like a crazy person.  


“You guys both helped him with this?” Betty asked in surprise  


“Well it was his idea, we are just helping with the execution.” Archie replied.  


“He thought of this?”  


“It turns out the boy does have a romantic bone in his body” Veronica teased.  


“Okay, let’s see what this next clue is” Betty pushed aside her finished milkshake and opened up the letter.  


_Our first kiss_  


“Outside my house” Betty said. She grabbed her rose and gestured for Veronica and Archie to help her.  


“I remember he kissed you goodnight right?” Veronica asked as they walked.  


“Yeah, after a late night Blue and Gold writing session.” Betty said and then laughed, “He pulled me next to my house because he didn’t want my mother to see us.”  


“I don’t blame him” Archie replied  


“Me neither” Betty said. They went around the side where she found a heart shaped box of chocolates and another envelope. “Aww, how sweet.”  


“Literally” Veronica said.  


“What does this note say?” Archie asked  


_Our favorite place_  


"Your favorite place isn’t Pop’s?” Questioned Veronica  


“No...I can’t believe he remembered” Betty shook her head in disbelief  


“Remembered what?”  


“Remember all those summers when we spent hours upon hours in Jughead’s treehouse?” Betty turned to Archie who nodded. “Well one night you weren’t there for some reason, so it was Juggie and I. We spent the whole night just talking and relaxing, and I told him that this was my favorite place in the whole wide world, and he said that laying there with me, he had to agree”  


“Awwww” Veronica gushed.  


“Alright Betty, this is where we leave you. Jughead is waiting for you.” Archie said  


“Thank you guys!” Betty hugged both of her friends. She skipped off to the treehouse, feeling lighter than air.  


Betty stopped in her tracks when she saw a path of rose petals leading from the sidewalk over to the ladder of the tree house. Betty almost squealed out loud, she was smiling so hard her cheeks were beginning to hurt. She climbed up the ladder and actually did squeal when she reached the top. The treehouse was covered in candles and Jughead stood in the middle holding a rose.  


“Juggie” Betty said softly as she walked over to him  


“Happy Valentine’s day Betty” Jughead said, holding out the flower. Betty took it and then threw herself into his arms. Jughead laughed at her enthusiasm and hugged her back.  


“Juggie, you didn’t need to do all of this.” She mumbled against his chest.  


“Yes I did. Betty, you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I needed to show you how much I appreciate you.”  


“You already do, every day.” Betty leaned back to look up at him  


“It’s not enough. You are the kind of girl who deserves grand romantic gestures.”  


“I don’t expect those from you Jughead. You don’t have to do things just because you think that I might want them.”  


“I’m not doing this just because I knew you’d love it. You’ve changed me Betty. The old Jughead could care less about Valentine’s Day, the new Jughead wanted to make it a great day for his amazing girlfriend.” Jughead leaned down and kissed her soft and slow.  


“I liked the old Jughead...but I also like the new one.” Betty said, smiling against his lips.  


“Well, I do have to confess that the new me is probably not that different from the old me. Plus, I forgot about Valentine’s Day until Archie reminded me about it.” Betty gave a fully body laugh  


“I knew you’d forget about it.”  


“I promise to never forget it again.”  


“I love you Jughead Jones.” Betty reached up and cupped his face.  


“I love you too, Betty Cooper” Jughead said, as he allowed himself to be drawn closer until his lips were on hers.


End file.
